


It's a Round, Round, Round Circle

by inbetweencabs



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweencabs/pseuds/inbetweencabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kris is distracting, Adam is a drama queen, Tommy is emo and Allison has a hickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Round, Round, Round Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I wrote for this fandom. Beta by the amazing stickmarionette.
> 
> The title comes from the Hole song _Circle One_. A few of the lines from this story also came from the Hole songs _Miss World, Doll Parts, Celebrity Skin_ and _Violet._

Adam woke up to the sound of giggles and soft banging. He rolled over on his bunk, cursing Tommy in his head because who else would bring a giggling fan on to his bus? He loved his bass player, he really did. Tommy was a good kisser and he let Adam fuss about his curly bangs but Adam had told him repeatedly to not bring a groupie on to the bus while he was resting. He needed his sleep and he was cranky and he hadn't gotten laid in what felt like forever, all thanks to Neil who always has a flip video recorder, basically threatening him with an internet sex tape scandal.

Just because your brother delights in you not having sex does it mean that Tommy can’t get lucky, Adam told himself so he decided to be a good friend and let Tommy have his fun. He was about to put a pillow over his head when he heard it—the unmistakable throaty laugh that could only belong to one person.

He was out of the bunk almost faster than humanly possible and was marching into Tommy’s bunk all the while cursing. He must have been making such a ruckus because Monte’s head appeared from behind the curtain of his bunk and was looking at him with wide eyes, obviously terrified, and all Adam could think about was that Monte also knew about it. Adam was going to deal with him later, the traitor.

The giggles stopped as he approached Tommy’s bunk and there was whispering as soon as he was standing before it, his hand poised to open the curtains.

The curtains were opened immediately. “It’s not what you think,” Tommy was saying, shielding the person behind him.

“Get the fuck down from that bunk right the fuck now,” Adam said, glaring at Tommy who had lipstick all over his face. Adam really wanted to punch him right then.

Tommy was still not moving and Adam was about to do something really intimidating like shoot lasers out of his eyes when suddenly, Tommy was pushed from behind and he fell out of the bunk.

“Oh for fuck’s sakes Adam, you are such a boner killer,“ Allison said, scrambling to get out of the dark corner of Tommy’s bunk.

Adam took in the wild red hair and the flushed face and for the love of - then his eyes settled on something purplish right above Allison’s left breast which was partially covered by a thin white tank top and rage took over him.

There was a shift in the air and all of a sudden, Monte and LP were standing beside him, holding his arms as he stared at Tommy with death-inducing eyes. Neil, the little fucker, was grinning stupidly as he videotaped the whole incident as if all of this was a soap opera and Adam just wanted to bury his younger brother headfirst into a sandbox.

“Hey Glitterbaby…” Tommy started but flinched as Adam seethed some more. LP and Monte stepped an inch closer to him.

Allison rolled her eyes and got off the bunk, not even bothering to pull her tank top up. “You are such a drama queen, Lambert.” She walked over to Tommy and kissed his cheek. Tommy looked like he was about to pee in his pants, he was so scared of Adam.

“Don’t worry, glammyboy. He’s just being weird, as usual,” Allison cooed, petting Tommy’s mussed blond hair.

Adam decided to change tactics and calmed himself down. He needed reinforcement because Allison knew that Adam was under her spell. She could just snuggle and call him hermano and he would turn into an adoring mass of cuddly love and Allison would get away with making out with Tommy.

He relaxed his shoulders and cleared his throat. “Fine. Go on and do whatever.”

His declaration was met by disbelieving eyes, mostly because the rest of the people on his tour knew how protective he was of Allison. He took the job of being her big brother seriously, thank you very much.

“Really?” Tommy eyed him warily, the little shit and Adam forced himself to nod. Allison smirked and shrugged her shoulders as if to say see, Adam’s my slave. Adam narrowed his eyes at the flame-haired spitfire and vowed not to buy more fishnet stockings for her.

He turned around and walked back to his bunk, very conscious of his bandmates’ eyes following him. He pulled the curtain shut and hurriedly took his phone out from under the pillow, determined to call the one person who could help him fix this impending mess.

He pushed speed dial number 8 and was relieved to hear it ring. Then it rang for what felt like a whole minute and what the fuck, why did it seem like everyone wanted to piss him off completely tonight?

The ringing broke off and Adam dialed again. He was not going to stop calling. On the fifth ring, a sleepy voice said, “’Lo?”

Adam actually did a little shoulder shimmy when he heard the familiar voice and whispered, “Kris! Wake up, wake up!”

Kris groaned and mumbled something which Adam didn’t understand but sounded like Kris was talking to someone.

“Is Katy there? I want to talk to Katy. She will understand,” Adam babbled on, still trying to keep his voice down.

“No, Katy’s not here and you really need to stop talking, Adam. I’m still wrapping my head around the fact that you’re calling me at ass o’ clock,” Kris muttered, still sounding sleepy. “And why are you whispering?”

“It’s an emergency,” Adam said quickly, putting a hand over his mouth as he spoke into the phone.

“Really? “ Kris sounded sarcastic. “I swear Adam, if this is one of your pranks again, I am going to kill you with my bare hands.”

Adam huffed indignantly. “Seriously. That happened one time. Get over it already.”

Adam could sense Kris rolling his eyes. “What? I need to get over the fact that the last time you called me at this hour complaining of a makeup emergency, we got stopped by three policemen who got on the bus and inspected everything before launching into a strip dance act?”

Adam started giggling as he remembered the pictures that Cale sent him of a facepalming Kris and a very excited Andrew dancing with a male stripper on top of the couch.

“We were like zombies the next day. It’s not that funny, man,” Kris said and Adam could hear the smile creeping in from his friend’s voice.

“Whatever. Your band sent me a fruit basket after that. I think they loved it.” Adam muffled his giggles with a pillow.

“This better be good.”

Adam could hear the slight rumble of Kris’s own tour bus and felt a slight elation at the fact that both of their dreams were coming true. It was not very long ago that they were traveling together on the same bus and right now, Kris…was purring.

“Oh Kris Allen, you better not be doing what I think you’re doing,” Adam whispered, trying to contain his giggles.

Kris groaned. “What? You were the one who called me in the middle of cuddle time. Justin just put me to sleep and now he’s trying to calm me down. He knows that late nights are not good for my health.”

Kris and his stupid cuddle time. It wasn't a secret to anyone who had ever stepped in Kris’s living space that the man fell asleep easily but when he had trouble dozing off, someone better cuddle him or that poor someone would be subjected to unflattering pictures in the morning on top of having to endure listening to crazy and downright annoying versions of Beatles songs. Adam could still remember While My Guitar Gently Pees quite vividly.

“Adam, spill. Justin is very tired and if he falls asleep before he cuddles me to the point of passing out, I am so going to tweet those pictures from the night you got drunk and was chasing Gokey with kisses.”

Adam gagged as he heard Kris and Justin giggle on the other side of the line. “Fine. It’s about Allison.” He paused for dramatic effect. “I caught her making out with Tommy.”

He waited for the freak out but nothing came. He wanted to fly through the phone lines and shake Kris and OMG, Allison was making out with Tommy!

Kris cleared his throat. “Ummm, dude, I don’t see why this is an emergency.”

Adam wanted to shout. “Tommy can’t make out with her. Allison’s a baby.”

“She is not, Adam. Stop being such a drama queen.” Kris cleared his throat. “And Tommy’s cute. Didn’t know he was Allison’s type, though.”

Why is everyone calling him a drama queen? “That's beside the point,” Adam was breathing heavily. “Tommy’s on the rebound. He can make out with anyone but not Allison.”

“Is this about Tommy? Because man, it’s totally cool if you’re into him…Is Ratbert real?!”

“Kristopher!” Adam hissed. “I need you to help me fix this! This has disaster written all over it!”

Kris sighed and Adam felt he was losing the battle. Kris was right. Both Tommy and Allison were adults. Tommy could be a player and if Allison fell in love with him, his little sister’s heart would be shattered into a million glittery pieces. And Allison is too young to be someone’s rebound girl. Adam knew for a fact that Tommy was still hung up on Delmy and well, an awkward Tommy and Allison on tour wasn't good for him. It was his tour, he needed to keep everything in order.

“Tommy gave Allison a hickey.“ Adam heard Kris gasp. “On top of her left boob. “

“Man, you don’t have to be so graphic,” Kris groaned. Adam could feel victory within his grasp. Kris could be so easy sometimes.

“Fine. You’re in New Jersey today, right?” Kris enquired and Adam squealed before clapping a hand over his mouth.

“And you’re in New York. Plus you have the day off tomorrow, “ Adam supplied.

“How do you even know this information? I told you to stop checking the fan sites.” Kris sounded resigned.

Adam ignored him. “So? Will you help me? You’re the only one who can help me fix this.”

Kris sighed. “Dude, if this means you’ll stop interrupting my cuddle time, then I’m coming down.” He then chuckled. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun.”

 

:::::

 

As it turned out, Adam was able to sleep the rest of the night, primarily because Tommy made Allison go back to the girls’ bus. He thought that maybe Kris didn’t have to come down after all. Maybe Tommy and Allison knew not to mess with Adam anymore. Which was kind of a lot of wishful thinking on Adam’s part, which he realized when he woke up the next morning and saw Allison sitting on Tommy’s lap, spooning cereal into Tommy’s mouth.

Adam checked his phone and saw that Kris didn’t have any messages, the fucker. Maybe he just said he’d be coming over but really, he just wanted to get Adam to get off his back.

Tommy saw him then and smiled. “Hey baby, want some breakfast?”

“No, thank you.”

Adam sat down from across Allison and Tommy, his eyes trained on the road outside. It was early morning and they would reach the hotel in about an hour. Adam clutched his phone tightly and thought that if Kris wasn't in that hotel, there would be more shirtless Kris Allen pictures circulating the internet within the day. Just saying.

Allison rolled her eyes. “You are so going to ruin our day off, Adam. I don’t want you pouting all day. This is the first break we’re getting in forever and you’ll go ruin all the fun that Tommy and I have all planned.”

“What kind of fun?” Adam’s head snapped back to look at the couple and Tommy actually jumped but was confined to stay in his place with Allison on his lap.

“None of your business, Drama Queen,” Allison retorted. That was when all of their phones beeped simultaneously. All three grabbed their own phones and read the message.

Allison laughed as Tommy blushed and Adam stared with amusement at his bassist.

All three of their messages was actually a tweet from Kris.

Thought I saw @TommyJoeRatliff at Starbucks.

“Why do you have Kris on text alerts?” Adam narrowed his eyes as he stared at Tommy who was staring into space with a dreamy smile on his face.

Allison’s laughter roared across the bus. “Adam, honey, it’s a fact that everybody has a crush on Kris.” She ruffled Tommy’s blond hair. “Oh look at that. Kristopher tweeted my puppy. Aren’t you a cutie?”

Tommy smiled and made a move to kiss Allison but Adam intercepted it by doing jumping jacks.

Ignoring Tommy and Allison’s wide- eyed stares, Adam huffed and said, “I think it’s really weird that Kris is tweeting you. I mean, he did scorn you when you first tweeted and followed him.”

Tommy looked down and played with the frayed edge of his Marilyn Manson shirt. With an impish grin on his face, he suddenly got up, pushing Allison who quickly sat on the table. He walked out of the dining area and they heard him crawl up back to his bunk.

Adam immediately stopped jumping and crashed on the couch, wiping his face with a towel.

“What happened? Is he mad at you?” Allison scooped more cereal into her mouth.

Adam laughed. “Oh, sweetie, Tommy never gets mad. He’s off writing in his diary, I would guess.”

“Tommy has a diary?!”

“Seriously. These are the things you should know about a guy before you decide that he is worthy enough to give you a hickey.”

Allison groaned. “Not that again!” before she stomped off and crawled into Adam’s bunk, thank God.

Adam’s three busses reached their hotel at around 8 in the morning and Adam couldn’t wait to sleep in a nice big bed. All of those plans disappeared when he saw Kris sitting in the lobby, half of his face covered by wayfarers, a black cardigan over his Radiohead shirt.

“A comb is something we actually use, Kris, “ Adam said as he flattened Kris’s hair which looked like it hasn’t been washed in two days.

“You made me come here, man. Stop fussing with me. It’s not in the agreement that I should shower,” Kris answered sleepily even as he grinned that crooked smile that Adam loved so much. “Act surprised, Allison’s about to come in.”

“You’re here! You’re really here!” Adam flailed his arms into the air as Kris got swooped into a hug. “Hey, Allison, look who’s here!”

Allison was beside herself when she saw Kris and jumped to his waiting arms. There was much squealing and Adam had to drag his two friends away from the lobby to avoid further disruption.

They were waiting for the elevator when Tommy and the rest of the band caught up with them. As soon as Kris saw Tommy, he widened his big brown eyes and gave Tommy a hand shake, then a shoulder bump.

“Man, I really thought it was you I saw in Starbucks earlier today,“ Kris drawled, voice low and flirty. “ I just had to come down here and make sure it wasn’t you.”

Tommy was just staring at Kris who was still holding the other man’s hand. “Not me,” he said dumbly, still staring at Kris’s smiling face.

Adam was taking in the exchange with complete fascination. It never fails.

The elevator doors opened and they all crammed into the small space, Kris standing much too close to Tommy. Allison was still talking a mile a minute, telling Kris about the amazing time that she was having on tour with Adam and their bands.

As a tradition, Adam’s band trooped to his room once they got into a hotel stop. This morning was no exception. Adam dropped to the bed with Kris occupying half of the bed. Monte and Cam sat on the couch and turned on the TV. LP started to order breakfast while Neil opened his laptop. Tommy sat on the floor beside the bed with Allison snuggling up to him.

Adam kicked Kris’s leg, earning him a glare. Kris sat, looking at Allison and Tommy who looked mighty cozy on the floor. When Allison took off her jacket, the offending hickey was in full view, thanks to a very low cut lacy top that Adam had not seen before.

Adam could feel his nostrils flaring up as the top drooped lower. He was so going to strangle Tommy.

“Hey Alli, is that a hickey? “ Kris matter-of-factly said.

Allison rolled her eyes. “What is with everyone and this hickey?!” She stared at Kris, then at Adam. “Oh my God, Adam, you made Kris come here!”

“What are you talking about?” Adam looked straight into Allison’s eyes, not blinking. There was something to be said about theater training.

“You liar,” Allison raged and she stood up, shooting accusing glares at both Kris and Adam.

Kris laughed. “Come on, Allison. Do you honestly think that Adam could make me come here while I’m in the middle of my own tour, on my day off?”

“What? I can’t?” Adam exclaimed, also sitting up.

Allison walked over to Kris, her face only a few inches away from his. “Why are you here then?”

“I missed you guys. It’s been a while since I saw either of you and I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

“But you’re lazy…”

“Aren’t you glad he’s here?”

All eyes in the room turned to look at Tommy who was blushing furiously after what he said. He looked at Kris. “What? I’m glad you’re here, dude.”

Kris actually bopped a little while sitting and grinned at Tommy. “You’re a good man, Tommy.” He then stood up and sat beside Tommy on the floor. “So. Just between the two of us.” He glared at Adam and Allison who were both gaping at him. “Are you the one responsible for that hickey?”

“What the fuck ever, Kris!” Allison stomped to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Adam cringed at the sound but Kris still had his eyes trained on Tommy, who was staring at the bathroom door with worry.

“Nah, she’ll come out. Let her blow off some steam. Besides, breakfast is coming soon and she’s hungry.” Kris touched Tommy’s arm. “So? I’m not angry, man. Just curious. " Adam’s eyes nearly popped out when he saw Kris lightly squeeze Tommy’s arm, after which Tommy eagerly nodded.

Kris smiled. “I really need to know how to do that properly. Katy’s going to love it.” He winked at Tommy before getting up and putting his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, walking over to the bathroom to coax Allison to come out.

And the little fucker knows we're all staring at his ass, Adam thought, congratulating himself on making Kris come down and help him.

 

:::::

 

Allison came out of the bathroom when breakfast came in and was forced to sit between Adam and Kris, who had Tommy to his left and was constantly offering him chicken croquettes, much to everyone’s amusement.

The band left for their rooms after breakfast, leaving Kris, Adam and Allison lounging on Adam’s huge bed.

“I don’t want to go back to my room. Can I stay here?” Allison mumbled into Kris’s shoulder, elbowing Adam who was sprawled behind her.

“Sure thing, baby girl,” Adam mumbled, staring at the ceiling. “Hey, about Tommy…”

Allison groaned and buried her face deeper into Kris’s shoulder. Kris mumbled. “Adam’s a jerk for meddling…”

“Hey!”

“…but he can be also right, you know. Sometimes. Tommy’s a great guy but maybe you can wait until tour is over. See if you’re still into him?”

“You’re both making such a big deal out of this! I don’t get it, Adam kisses Tommy all the time and it doesn’t have to mean anything…” Allison quickly turned towards Adam. “Is that it? Oh my fucking God Lambliff is real.”

“Wait, I thought it was Ratbert,” Kris said loudly. “And I only get Kradam. Can I have Albert too?”

Adam threw a pillow over Kris’s laughing face. “Oh shut up, the both of you!” He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Allison. “All I’m saying is that Tommy is still hung up on Delmy. I don’t want you to be his rebound relationship and if he really does like you, he will still go after you when tour is over.”

Allison snorted but didn’t say anything. Adam counted it as a small victory.

 

:::::

 

A few hours later, Adam woke up alone. He buried his face in the pillow, relishing the feeling of being in a real bed with a warm blanket. He turned on his side and his eyes flew open when he remembered that Kris was around and OMG, Tommy and Allison!

He got up quickly, washed his face and put his phone on speaker while brushing his teeth. Kris was not answering his phone so he tried Allison. She answered immediately.

“Oh thank God you’re up,” she sounded relieved. “Come out of your room now, diva. Kris’s band is here.”

“What? They are?!”

“Yeah. They came in an hour ago and were supposed to pick up Kris but Kris doesn’t want to go yet and now we’re all in Tommy’s and Monte’s room and Adam, come here right now,” Allison sulkily said.

Adam just finished changing his shirt and was walking out the door when he noted the pout in Allison’s voice. “Why are you pouting, doll?”

“Just,” Allison answered. “You better be walking to this room right now or I’m going to have to drag you out of bed.”

He was already standing outside the door of Tommy and Monte’s room. “Open the door,” and Allison opened it a few seconds later, scowling.

At Adam’s puzzled expression, she started to drag him inside and what he saw almost made him laugh out loud.

Kris and Tommy were sitting rather close on what he assumed was Tommy’s bed since Andrew, Torres and Monte were all on the other bed, fiddling with Monte’s new guitar. Ryland was lying on the floor, reading a Bob Marley biography. Cale was watching a football game on tv, munching on a sandwich.

“Kris is monopolizing Tommy’s attention,” Allison stated the obvious since both men did not even look up when Adam entered the room. Tommy was practically sitting on Kris’s lap and was humming along to the song that the latter was playing.

“Adam, you have to distract Kris. Tommy and I made plans to watch DVDs and go out but Kris is ruining everything.” Allison crossed her arms over her chest, casting a glare towards Kris’s direction.

Adam bit his lip and felt a little guilty for just a second before deciding that he liked being a meddling jerk, as Kris put it. Ryland saw him first and he got up to shake Adam’s hand, then the three people on Monte’s bed greeted him warmly. Cale got up and gave him a brief hug before returning to his game. Allison dragged him to Tommy’s bed and he plopped down, Allison sitting beside him.

“So. Looks like we’re having fun. What are we doing?” he enquired, putting an arm around Allison.

“Kris is telling me about his Hole cover,” Tommy answered, his eyes shining.

Adam burst out laughing and he had tears in his eyes, all the while conscious of Allison’s glare, Tommy’s puzzled look and Kris’s smirk. He choked out. “Is that what they call it now?”

“You have a sick mind, Lambert, “ Kris drawled, laughter evident in his voice. “Tommy was talking about Courtney Love’s Hole.”

Adam laughed again and this time, the rest of the people in the room joined him, even Allison.

“Seriously though. Kris played this amazing Softer, Softest cover and it got me really emotional…” Tommy trailed off, suddenly aware that all eyes on the room were now trained on him.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Allison muttered, sighing and giving Kris the evil eye.

Kris spoke up. “Hey, come on, you guys. Tommy is triggered emotionally by ‘Live Through This’ songs because of his first love.”

Adam peered at Tommy and Kris suspiciously. “Have you been smoking weed without me?”

“Sounds like it,” Cale agreed. When Adam turned to look at him, he said, “Hey, they were already sitting like that when we came in.”

Tommy rolled his eyes but he was blushing. “My first girlfriend and I dressed up as Courtney and Kurt for our first Halloween together.”

“Show them the picture,” Monte piped in and Adam spun around because what, Monte knew about this and what, there was a picture?

Tommy grabbed his knapsack from the floor and took out a battered jewel case which previously housed a Marilyn Manson CD based on the album art. When Tommy opened the case, there were a bunch of pictures, a few guitar picks, a frayed leather bracelet, a small piece of toilet paper with someone’s autograph and a faded ticket for a Nine Inch Nails concert.

“That’s a lot of junk, man,” Allison remarked as she looked over Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy ignored her and took out an old picture, which he handed to Kris. The rest of the guys and Allison hovered over Kris, who was smirking as he stared at the Polaroid.

“Dude, this is awesome,” Kris said, a smile on his voice as he looked at Tommy who was grinning back. Adam quickly grabbed the picture from Kris’s hand.

The girl in the picture was wearing a lacy white dress and chunky heels, her blonde hair haphazardly tied with a frayed ribbon. Her lipstick was blood red as was the toy guitar she was holding.

"That's Ruthie," Tommy said, a catch evident in his voice. He pointed to the waif- like figure standing beside Ruthie. "And that's me."

All of them stared unblinkingly at Tommy, circa high school. The silence which enveloped the room was broken when Monte started to giggle into the crook of his arm before clapping Tommy on his right shoulder.

“You’re also wearing a baby doll dress,” Andrew said with mirth, eyes shining as he looked at Tommy.

“A floral baby doll dress,” Torres chimed in, sounding a little breathless as he always did.

“I was obsessed with the In Bloom video so Ruthie made me wear her favorite dress,” Tommy explained, his tone wistful. He pointed towards the picture which was now in Ryland’s hand. “I still have those 8-eye Doc Martens. We listened to ‘Live Through This’ that entire night.”

Adam and Allison just sat there wondering if they were in the middle of an elaborate practical joke. Looking through the people in the room, Adam realized that he was not the only one having this thought as Tommy, Monte and for fuck’s sake, Kris were the only ones who looked like they were taking this seriously.

The picture was now back with Kris. “You should grow your hair longer, man. Look how cute you were.”

Tommy laughed, eyes shining. “You’re only saying that because you like tiny blondes in baby doll dresses.”

Adam felt his mouth fall open as he stared at Tommy and Kris openly flirting and giggling with each other. This is his life. When did it become this awesome?

“Tommy!” Allison said loudly, her eyes sharp. “Downstairs, now.” When Tommy looked hesitant, “I am going to kick your ass if you don’t get off Kristopher’s lap right now.”

Tommy actually pouted but got up and followed Allison outside. As soon as the door closed behind them, Adam turned to a smirking Kris.

“You look really pleased with yourself, you shameless flirt,” Adam exclaimed. He hugged the pillow which Kris threw his way. “I’m really glad your scheming ass is here.”

“Scheming? Me? Why do you have these ideas about me? ” Kris sighed. “Allison might be making Tommy cry right now.”

“Come on, I’ll buy you guys a drink.” Adam got up and soon, all of them were heading downstairs to the bar.

They found Tommy and Allison huddled together over a corner table. Allison looked annoyed and Tommy’s face was contrite. As soon as they spotted the group walking to a table at the other side of the room, Tommy got up to tell Adam and Kris to sit with them.

As soon as Adam and Kris were seated, Allison blurted out. “You win, Adam. Why did you have to bring Kris into this? Ugh.”

Adam was doing a victory lap dance in his head but he also felt sad that he was in fact, a meddling jerk. “I’m sorry, guys. I just want what’s the best for the both of you because I love you.” He sighed as he took in Allison and Tommy’s identical pouts. “OK, fine, you can go out. I just don’t want tears on this tour because Tommy, your emo shit alone is enough to make everyone go on suicide watch.”

“Hold on!” Kris interrupted and turned to look at Adam. “So you brought me here, begging me to help you, and then Allison does her eyelashes thing and you fold.” He sat back. “How about no?”

“What eyelashes thing?” Allison asked quickly. All three guys batted their eyelashes while making their eyes appear larger. “I so don’t do that. I don’t twitch. “ She looked accusingly at Adam. “And I was right! You dragged Kris into this. I hate you, just so you know.”

Tommy cleared his throat and looked shiftily towards Allison. Adam and Kris were glaring at each other, their lips pursed. Tommy started to pull Allison’s left pinky but she was also busy glaring at her two friends.

“OK, OK. I didn’t give Allison that hickey.”

Three pairs of eyes zoned in on Tommy who was scratching the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

“Arrrgh, I am so going to burn your Manson shirt, Ratliff,” Allison flicked Tommy’s ear. Tommy jumped but kept quiet, biting his lower lip.

Adam pressed his palms together and stared at Allison. “Spill.” He tried hard not to laugh when he saw that Tommy scooted an inch away from Allison and that Kris was actually smirking, looking very amused.

Allison sighed. “I was playing a prank on you, you jerk. I was restless and bored and I asked this Rat here to help me.” She punched Tommy’s arm and he visibly winced but didn't say anything. “Then Kris showed up and everything got ruined.”

“Her ex- boyfriend gave her the hickey,” Tommy said, stroking the part of his arm which Allison punched.

“You really can’t shut up, can you?” Allison looked like she wanted to cut all of Tommy’s bangs.

“Hey, I don’t want the three of you fighting because of this,” Tommy muttered. “Kradison forever.”

Kris burst out laughing, arms clutching his stomach. Adam covered his mouth with his hand, tears springing into his eyes because of the laughter he was trying to contain. He was supposed to be angry, dammit.

Allison, though, still did not look amused. She was still looking at the three men like she wanted to kill them.

Adam cleared his throat and turned to look at Allison. “So, honey, that old boyfriend of yours came to one of the shows and you didn't even tell us?”

Allison looked down. “I knew that you’d be getting on my case if you knew I was still talking to him. I mean, I did tell you and Kris about that time he dumped me when I got voted off Idol.”

“He was a complete jerk to you,” Kris muttered. “Are you back together?”

“You better not be, just saying,” Adam mumbled.

“Hey, you didn't learn anything about being a meddling jerk, did you?” Kris said as he looked over at Adam, eyes still shining with laughter.

Adam just huffed as Allison spoke. “No, we’re not, I swear. I know better. We were just catching up and things happened…” she was blushing.

Adam felt his heart melt and reached over to touch Allison’s hand. “Awww come on, don’t look like that. We just want you to be happy, that’s all.”

Allison smiled and squeezed Adam’s hand. Kris looked fondly at her and reached over to ruffle her hair.

“Can I order a drink now?” Tommy loudly said and flinched again because now both Allison and Adam were glaring at him.

“I’m still not finished with you,” Allison said with venom, pushing Tommy lightly in the chest. “I should have asked LP to help me.”

“Playing pranks, aren’t you, Glitterbaby?” Adam almost laughed at the discomfort that passed over Tommy’s face.

Kris stood up and sat beside Tommy. “Hey, stop threatening him. He was just trying to help.”

“You’re supposed to be on our side, Kris,” Adam said and Allison nodded.

Kris just shrugged and grinned at Tommy, who was also smiling. “What can I say? I have such a thing for blondes.”

 

::::::

 

TommyJoeRatliff @KrisAllen @AdamLambert @AllisonIraheta Someday you will ache like I ache.

AdamLambert @KrisAllen @AllisonIraheta @TommyJoeRatliff When they get what they want, they never want it again.

KrisAllen @AdamLambert @TommyJoeRatliff @AllisonIraheta Suck me under. Maybe forever, my friend.

AllisonIraheta @AdamLambert @KrisAllen Hey, so glad you can make it. http:// twitpic.com / 456lkd

The picture showed Adam and Kris’s tour busses parked alongside each other, Adam and Kris giving each other a big goodbye hug.

Needless to say, Twitter broke that night.


End file.
